A briefing architecture may include a user device with briefing client software and a server device with briefing server software. The briefing architecture allows interactivity between partners and customers. For example, the briefing architecture may be used to showcase new products and provide a platform for video-based presentations, lectures, demonstrations, sales, product development, etc.